Perfect Imperfections
by Ludvadia421
Summary: Now he was one to believe that nobody is perfect, cause they're not. Every one has imperfections, but her imperfections were exactly what made her perfect in his eyes./ But these past few months. She's just felt so, happy around him. He was so kind and sweet, and to her Reid was a good looking guy. But she always pushed those feelings aside, he didn't like her like that, did he?
1. Chapter 1

"Derek I'm fine! Really!" Garcia protested to her husband as he cleaned the cut that was just above her eye.

"Baby girl this is a deep wound that needs to be treated." Morgan said as he held a piece of her side bangs back,"this is why I don't like when you come out into the field, it's dangerous."

She sighed,"it's a scratch." She said calmly,"a scratch that I got from a branch that was sticking out of a shrub as we were walking."

"A branch with thorns. Now I don't care how fine you feel, I'm treating it."

She gave up. She couldn't argue with him wanting to take care of her, as he always did. Once the cut was clean, he put a bandage over it. He brushed her bangs back and looked into her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as his dark chocolate eyes made her melt.

"I love you." She whispered. Not needing to talk louder because of the small distance between them. He smiled, his lips came to hers. As always, she felt the charge race through her. They broke apart after a few kisses.

"I love you too baby girl." He whispered

JJ winced, hissing as the medicine came into contact with the knife wound on her hand.

"Sorry. I should've told you this would sting." Reid said across from JJ as they sat next to each other in the conference room. They had just gotten back from a case. JJ was the first inside the house with the UNSUB. Once the rest of the team came on he took JJ, said he'd kill her if they didn't leave him. He took the knife he had and cut her hand to show his seriousness, once Hotch tried to tell him he wasn't really gonna do it. Rossi came in through the back, he had a shot, and he took it.

JJ looked up at Reid and smiled. Reid was her best friend, he cared so much for her. Once they got back, he insisted that he cleaned and dressed it.

"Spence you don't have to..." She started

"JJ I want to. I wanna make sure you're okay." He cut her off

She sighed, but smiled. He was so gentle as he held her hand in his. Once the cut was clean, he wrapped it. He was very slow and precise as he wrapped her hand. After her cut was completely covered, he gave her fingers a little squeeze. He pressed his lips firmly together in a smile as he looked up at her.

She returned a smile,"thank you." She said softly,"you're to good to me spence."

"I wanna take care of you." He said simply with his pressed together in that small smile that JJ just couldn't her enough of.

JJ smiled and looked down. Reid's hand rose and he brushed her hair away from her face. He ran his thumb over the scratch that was above her eye,"does your head still hurt?" He asked

She shrugged,"I don't feel as bad as I look." She said honestly. He had no make-up on, she was in jeans and a sweatshirt, and her hair fell lifeless on either side of her head. She had changed on the jet, feeling more comfortable. And she had to take the makeup so she could clean the cut on her head.

He shook his head,"you look just as beautiful as you always do." He brought his hand to her braids and stroked it gently,"I've never seen you in braids." He pointed out.

JJ chuckled,"and now you know why."

His lips came once again together, firmly,"I think you look cute like this."

JJ looked up at the young doctor. She smiled softly. She was getting that feeling again. Lately she'd been getting that butterfly like feeling in her stomach. When she first met Reid, she'll admit, she had a crush on him. But she got over it a long time ago. But these past few months. She's just felt so...happy...around him. He was so kind and sweet, and in her opinion (and mine) Reid was a really good looking guy. But she always pushed those feelings aside, nothing could ever happen. Not that it would, he didn't like her, not like that.

Little did she know that Reid has always had a huge crush on her. She was so beautiful, and sweet, full of life and love, so caring and intelligent. She was perfect in every way. Now he was one to believe that nobody is perfect, cause they're not. Every one has imperfections, but her imperfections were exactly what made her perfect in his eyes. He wanted so desperately to just lean forward and kiss her, hold her forever. But he didn't want to if she didn't want him to. It took everything he had but to.

"So ahem, are you sure you're okay?" Reid asked, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room,I should drive you home." He said picking up his keys.

She shook her head, not wanting him to go out of his way for her,"Spence, really I'm okay I can drive." She insisted. She stood and looked up at him. He looked at her blankly.

She sighed, but couldn't hold back a small smile from creeping onto into her face,"you're not gonna take "no" for an answer, are you?"

He shook his head. As they stood in the elevator on their way down. Reid looked at his watch, it was 10:00, not to late.

"Ya know Jayge if you want, you could...come to my place. We could watch a movie or just...talk." He said, nervous to hear her answer.

JJ looked up at the doctor, she smiled at the comforting thought,"that sounds nice. "

They smiled at each other. JJ liked the idea of spending time with him. Talking to him, sitting with him. Being close to him, whenever he hugged her, she felt safe and cared for...maybe even loved. He had this way of just making her feel special, making her feel pretty. JJ won't deny that she got attention from men, but that doesn't mean she always felt pretty. But no matter what she looked like, no matter how much make up she had on or how her hair was done, what she was wearing, he always looked at her like she was the most beautiful person alive. And to him, she was. When he first met her, the thing that got his attention was how gorgeous she was, to him this was just a fact.

The car ride was pretty quiet. Once they wailed into his apartment, they settled on the couch. Reid had put in a movie, but neither of them were really watching it. His was to focused on the fact that the women he'd come to love for all these years, was cuddling into him with her head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her. He couldn't help himself, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his lips remained there for several moments. JJ closed her eyes, the butterfly's were really fluttering inside her. She loved the feeling of being close to him, of taking in his amazing scent every time she inhaled. Once the movie was over, JJ sat up and stretched.

"It's late, I should get going." She said. Although she really didn't want to.

Reid put on a fake smile as he nodded. He wanted her to stay so much. He considered asking her to stay, but he thought that was crossing the line that he'd gotten dangerously close to tonight.

He followed JJ to the door, opening it as she grabbed her bag. She exhaled and looked up at Reid,"this was nice, we should do this again."

He smiled,"we really didn't do anything."

JJ shrugged,"it was nice though. I liked it."

His smile brightened at her words," me too."

She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms came around her waist, his fingers curling around her waist. He buried his head in her shoulder, she couldn't help but do the same. They stayed like this for several moments. They reluctantly broke apart. Although it was slow. She lowered herself off her toes and gave him one last smile,"goodnight spence."

He smiled back. _No_, he thought, _I have to. If I don't now I never will. _

"JJ wait." He called before she began walking toward the stairs. She turned and looked at him. He walked over rather quickly and without saying anything his lips came to hers. She was shocked at first, she considered pushing away. But a sensation ran through her. A charge, she felt as if a wildfire had just blazed up inside of her. Her arms came around his neck, her hand messed with his long dark locks. Several slow kisses were exchanged before they broke apart. A little distance remained between them as they looked into each others eyes,"I don't want you to leave." He whispered

JJ didn't know what to do at first, she was happy of course, but she didn't expect it at all. He watched as a soft smile grew onto her face,"good." She whispered simply,"cause I don't wanna leave."

He smiled. He took her hand and guided her back into his apartment.

**As you might have noticed, the part with the injuries with the couples, it is like another story that wrote but it was a one shot so I wanted to add more and edit it a little. **

**I love JJ and Reid so much, and Morgan and garcia, I just had to add them in. **

**Should I make a story? Let me know! I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

{JJ's POV}

Waking up with his arm around me, holding me close, is a feeling like no other. I was on my side and his arm was around my waist. I could feel his warm body pressed against mine, his head gently leaning on mine. I didn't wanna move. I looked up at the clock, 5:30, i could always just fall back asleep. I guess I did cause I don't remember anything else till later.

{General POV}

He woke up not long after she closed her eyes again. He opened his eyes slowly, her blonde waves being the first thing he saw. A soft smile grew onto his lips. He tightened his hold on her, he tried to be gentle and not wake her. Not long after, she started moving. She squinted as her eyes opened and adjusted to the light. She turned her head to see him smiling, she returned a similar smile,

"Hi." He whispered

"Hi."

She turned her body so she was completely facing him. He brought his thin arm back around her waist. Their legs and feet lingered near each others, their lips a centimeter away. He leaned his forehead against hers. Memory's of last night came flooding back to her.

_~flashback~_

He took her hands and guided her back into his apartment after the kiss. After shutting the door he faced her. He looked into her eyes, she looked into his. Their lips came back together. It was more passionate than the first one, slow kisses were exchanged. One of his hands went to her arm, his fingers traced invisible lines up and down slowly. His other hand was meshed in her hair, but soon moved downward as the kiss deepened, he played with the bottom of her sweatshirt. Things moved into his bedroom. Soon he was hovering over her on the bed, they were both breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" He had asked.

She nodded. His lips reunited with hers, clothes were dumped onto the floor. Being fully naked, she was feeling a little weird, she didn't exactly feel attractive at the moment. He looked her up and down,

"You're so beautiful." He whispered

Those three words just changed her feelings completely. And you can guess what happen next...

_~end of flashback~_

JJ hand came up to his hair. She brushed away stray strands and cupped his face. Again, they smiled at each other.

"So," JJ whispered,"where do we go from here?"

"Jennifer...I love you, and I wanna be with you. But it's up to you. If a relationship isn't something you want, I understand."

JJ smiled softly,"Spence, I love you too and...I would love to have a relationship with you."

He grinned, this was really happening. He wasn't dreaming, he wasn't imagining. JJ really loves him back. A thought can to him though, his grin disappeared,

"What about the team?" He asked

"Garcia and Morgan are together, I don't think it'll be a problem." She smiled

"So...you're my girlfriend." He said, still not believing it was true.

JJ smiled,"and you're my boyfriend." She couldn't really believe it either.

He grinned,"I like the way that sounds."

JJ nodded in agreement,"me too."

**I plan on having more Morgan and Garcia in the next chapter, so prepare... **

**I hope you liked it, it's kind of short, but sweet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears! I'm gonna move ahead a little in this chapter. I may also have some Garcia and Morgan in store...;). So, I hope you like it! **

"Hotch, do you have a minute?" JJ asked as her and Reid walked into his office.

Hotch looked up from his work and sat back in his chair,"what is it?" He asked

They walked forward,"Well you should know that...were dating." Reid said

Hotch looked at both of them,"when did this happen?"

"Yesterday." JJ said

They looked at their superior, waiting for a response.

He nodded,"keep it out of work." He said simply

They smiled,"thank you. We will." JJ answered

They started to walk out,

"Reid." Hotch called as he was about to walk out.

The young doctor turned around.

"Be good to her." He said

Reid nodded with his lips firmly together,"I will."

Hotch smiled as he walked out, he knew he'd never do otherwise.

"Really?" Emily asked with a smile

JJ smiled, "yeah it happened last night."

"Oh my god you guys did it!" Garcia said shocked

"Garcia?" JJ warned

"You did." Emily cut in

"Maybe." JJ mumbled

Garcia and Emily giggled,"Was it good?"

JJ shook her head with a smile,"I'm not telling you that."

They simply looked at her. She caved,

"Yes it was."

They grinned,

"Looks like our little boy genius has some hidden talents." Garcia smirked

JJ laughed.

"So you finally told her." Morgan grinned at his friend

Reid nodded,"I did a little more than tell her." He mumbled

Morgan laughed,"Well well well loved boy! I didn't know you had it in ya."

Reid gave him an offended look,"stop it."

"Oh come on I'm just playin'. Thats good man, I'm happy for you." he said

Reid smiled,"thanks."

*2 months later*

Reid held his girlfriends hair back as she threw up into the toilet. He used his free hand to run her back. Once she was finished she sat on the floor and leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes, she felt so nauseous her head hurt.

"I hate this." JJ said

Reid sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her head. He hated seeing her like this.

"Morning sickness generally tends to die down during the 2nd trimester." He explained,"since you're only 4 weeks along, it's really just starting."

She sighed. As happy as she was to be pregnant, she wanted it to be over with. But, she still has 8 more months before her and Reid are parents.

**SHES PREGNANT! :D this chapter moved a little fast but I had to do it. I really love writing this story so I hope you guys love reading it! Since a baby genius is on the way, I am in search of some baby names...so if you guys have any suggestions, boy or girl please let me know, also if you have any suggestions for the baby I will consider them, like if you would want twins or something. Anyway I hope to hear...or read from you guys! Till next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not even funny how much free time I have now that it's summer, but like I said last time this gives me time to write more! I was assigned to read a book for the summer though -_- it's "Of Mice and Men." Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy my dears! **

JJ woke up to the feel of someone, who she knew was Spencer, rubbing his fingers on her head. He would occasionally switch it up, like he would simply pet her head, or run his fingers through her hair. Whatever he did, it was soothing. She didn't wanna open her eyes, or do anything, but she opened her eyes. She saw her boyfriend looking down at her. She smiled at the small smile he had on his face. She didn't feel as bad as she did for the past 3 weeks.

"How do you feel?" He asked

She smiled,"much better," she sat up. He adjusted his position so they remained close. He moved the side of her hair that was blocking her face behind her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. She moved a few of his dark locks out of the way and put her palm to his cheek,

"Thank you." She whispered

She watched his brow furrow,"For what?"

She shrugged lightly,"Being you're amazing self."

"I don't really wanna be anyone else."

"I don't want you t'be either." She closed the little distance between their lips and kissed him softly. He responded gladly.

"I love you." She whispered

He couldn't help but smile,"I love you too."

"There she is!" Morgan smiled as he watched JJ walk into the bullpen,"how ya feelin'?"

"Much better." She smiled brightly

"No more morning sickness?" Emily asked

"Well yeah, but no where near what it was." She sat down at her desk.

"I told her she should still say home another week to be sure." Reid said sitting down.

"And I told you I'm fine and I wanna come back to work instead of sitting at home." She argued

Morgan laughed as Reid shook his head at his girlfriends stubbornness.

Garcia was in her "lair" packing up her bag for the day when she heard her favorite deep, sexy voice.

"Hey baby girl." She could hear the smile on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Well hello my lover." She smirked without turning around. She finished packing up her things before turning.

"All set?" His hands came to her waist and he pulled her close. After nodding she pressed her lips to his. As it soon deepened.

"There's cameras on us." He whispered as he broke away very little.

She gave him her devilish grin,"It wouldn't be my first time."

He laughed and brought his lips back to hers. After giving her several kisses, he separated again.

"Let's get home baby doll." He nodded toward the door

She smiled. Leaving with Morgan and calling it "Home", was something she never wanted to stop hearing.

Reid was sitting on his bed Indian style, he stared at the little box in his hands. One question, and one answer, could change everything in his life for the best. The sound of footsteps was what made him quickly put the box under the pillow. He watched JJ walk in and sit beside him. She grabbed the two ponytails she always kept next to the bed and started to braid her hair. He kept watching her. JJ was so amazing, so beautiful, he still couldn't believe he could say she was his. And he was gonna have a baby with her! He was gonna be a father. He was really to lucky.

JJ's eyes met his. She smiled,"what?" Her voice was soft.

He took a deep breath,

"Jayge I have to talk to you for a minute...or two." She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Okay." She said putting her ponytails back on the night stand.

"JJ you are the first real best friend I've had. Being at the BAU you made me feel special and you treat me like the rest of the team...you're really an amazing women and I love you." She smiled, thinking that he was breaking up wit her. She was relived that's not what was happening. He took her hands,"you're beautiful," his eyes met hers,"inside and out, you're caring, kind, sarcastic, stubborn, determined, and the liveliest person I've ever met and...I love you for all of the reasons. Since the day I met you you've been by my side, and I wanna do the same...for the rest of my life." He took the box out from under the pillow.

He saw her baby blue eyes go wide. Boy was she wrong, this was definitely not a break up. She tried to hold back tears as he opened the box and revealed the silver diamond ring that was inside.

"Jennifer, will you marry me?"

She sniffled back her tears and nodded vigorously,"yes." She said softly.

He grinned,"yes?" He wanted to be sure.

"Yes." She confirmed in a more audible tone.

They both grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at the beautiful diamond, than to new fiancé. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately,

"I love you so much Spencer." She whispered after moving a centimeter away from his lips.

"I love you too Jennifer."

**MAN was this fun to write. I got some pretty romantic, slow love songs playing as I wrote it lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm again move forward to the wedding in the next chapter, but I am still in need of baby names. But just as a heads up, cause someone did suggest this, I am not doing a boy named Henry. I'm doing something different. It will be a girl so I need some girl names! Hope to see some ideas soon! Bye dearies! **


	5. Chapter 5

*4 months later* (JJ's 6 months pregnant)

Beautiful. The only word anyone could think of to describe the wedding. It was decorated with gorgeous white Lily flowers, 7 white chairs set up. Their vows were lovely, meaningful. They wanted something simple, nothing big or extravagant. Only the team was there, along with JJ's mother who supplied the wedding dress. Luckily it fit with her baby bump.

(The wedding is in the same place JJ and wills was on the show, I don't really know where it was exactly so yeah, sorry.)

After that, the night just got better. Emily was dancing with Hotch smiles on their faces as they talked and laughed. Her smile would grow each time he spun her.

Morgan was dancing with Strauss, Reid was with Garcia, and JJ was with Rossi.

"How does it feel to be married?" Rossi smiled

"Amazing. I can't believe I'm finally married. And thank you, so much for getting my mother to come here." JJ beamed,"and for walking me down the isle." She added with a small genuine smile

Rossi shook his head,"She's your family, and you're mine. And you're like a daughter to me JJ. And my children deserve the best."

She smiled,"thank you." She said again

"Thank me again and I'll disown you." He joked. She laughed as they they continued to sway to the music.

"Mind if I cut in?" Morgan said to Reid as he approached the two.

Reid shook his head,"not at all."

Morgan placed a hand to his shoulder,"you got one beautiful bride over there, I don't she'd rather be with Rossi than you lover boy." He grinned

Reid smiled and nodded he made his way over to his bride.

The couple watched as Reid took JJ from Rossi, and into his arms. They were close. His arm wrapped around her while the other took her hand and held it against his chest. The heads rested against one another's as they swayed slowly.

"They're so cute." Garcia grinned

Morgan nodded in agreement. They were.

He pulled his girlfriend close, his arms wrapped around her waist while hers went around his neck.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled,"why thank you handsome."

"May I?" Reid asked with a smile as he approached Rossi and JJ.

Rossi smiled,"of course." He gave JJ a kiss on the cheek,"that's one good man you have." He said

JJ smiled with a nod,"I know."

"Congratulations you two." He called before making his way to Erin.

"Thank you." They said as he turned.

Reid held his hand out for his wife. She took it with a smile, she laughed as he quickly pulled her close. He held her hand in his keeping it close to his chest. JJ closed her eyes as his head leaned against hers. Both of them loved the closeness, their lips would occasionally brush. Not being able to resist, Reid placed a gentle kiss to her lips. After breaking away his eyes closed. He could've danced with her forever.

Emily turned her focus away from her boyfriend and to the married couple as they were exchanging kisses every few moments. She smiled,

"They're so cute."

Hotch looked in the same direction, he smiled,"they're good together." He said simply.

Hours passed and every one had gone home. JJ and Spencer had stayed. They were alone, still dancing, if you could call it that. They were really just standing there in each others arms as they had been all night, swaying so slowly. Reid brought his lips once again to hers.

"I always had this image if my wedding day in my head when I was growing up." She said once they broke apart.

"Was this it?" He asked

She shook her head," No. Not at all."

He furrowed his brows.

"This was more than anything I could have imagined. Being here with you is all I needed, and it was absolutely perfect." She whispered

He smiled.

"I never told you how beautiful you look." He said looking into her eyes.

She smiled,"I never told you how handsome you look." He smiled as she brushed away his long curls as she always did and pressed her palm to his cheek.

A minute passed before JJ stepped back slightly she was looking down at her swollen stomach, she placed a hand over it. Reid looked at her worriedly,

"What's wrong?" He asked

She looked up with a smile, taking his hand and placing it onto her stomach. His mouth opened slightly as he felt his child kick inside her. He smiled along with her.

**Jeez this is like the third chapter I've done today! You guys can now see what a social butterfly I really am ;). But that's the wedding. Writing this I really kind of saw everything that happened with will and JJ's wedding. Except Emily wasn't leaving, and will and Beth weren't there. Also I was listening to the same song that was playing as I wrote it if you know it of remember it you can kind of play that in you're head as you read, or play it for real. I really think it adds something to the story. If you guys don't know it the song is As it Seems by Lily Kershaw, check it out. This is my last chapter of the day so I will probably have a new one tomorrow or the day after. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think I can do this." JJ said taking a deep breath,"What if something happens?" Reid looked at his wife and watched the panic in her eyes as she sat in the hospital room.

"Jayge nothing is gonna happen. You and the baby are gonna be fine. You can do this, and you're gonna do great." He said reassuringly.

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She gave him a soft smile and took his hand. A doctor came in several moments later. After checking under the blanket she looked up with a smile,"okay you're ready to push."

She nodded nervously.

{minutes later}

She let out another hard push, along with another loud scream. She layed back down after pushing, she really started to believe she couldn't do it. But she still kept pushing. She squeezed Reid's hand hard as she did.

"Come Jayge you're doing great!" He supported

"Okay one more push and this little one is out!" The doctor called over the screams.

"One more push JJ." He repeated.

He gave one last big push. She collapsed back down onto the bed as the baby's cries filled the room.

She woke up several hours later. She looked at the soft brown eyes of her husbands that were looking back into hers.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered as he placed a kiss to her head

She smiled,"hey."

"You did great."

Her smile grew.

She looked around the room,"where's the baby?"

Just as this was said the doctor walked in with their little baby girl in his arms. Grins grew onto their faces. The doctor handed the little girl to JJ, she gazed at their beautiful daughter.

"Hi." She whispered

Reid smiled at his daughter, amazed. He looked at her saying the name they'd picked aloud in his head, it suit her. He loved it.

Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, Emily, and Rossi walked in seconds later. The couple looked up and smiled,

"Hey guys." JJ said softly.

They all had smiled on their faces, it was really a beautiful sight.

"Congratulations." Hotch smiled

"Thank you." They smiled

"Does the little genius have a name yet?" Morgan asked

JJ looked at her husband and they nodded with smiles.

"This is Alana Abigail Reid."

"That's so cute." Garcia grinned

JJ laughed softly.

A while passed and the team went to get something to eat, and to give the family their privacy. They'd asked Morgan and Garcia to stay for a minute.

"JJ and I were talking and we decided that, we want you guys to be Alana's godparents."

They both shared a smile,"Really?" Morgan asked

JJ nodded.

"We'd love to." Garcia grinned

"You guys wanna hold her?" JJ looked up at them

After getting a nod she handed the baby to Garcia who came next to her. She cradled the baby in her arms,

"Hi." She whispered while gently rocking back and forth,"aren't you a cutie, yeah. I'm gonna spoil you so much."

They laughed. She turned to her husband,"you wanna hold her?" Garcia asked

Morgan hesitated, but couldn't say no. He took his niece and goddaughter in his arms and gently cradled her. He smiled as her little blue eyes looked at him,

"She's beautiful guys." He looked at the couple

"Thanks." JJ smiled. Reid sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around his wife. He placed a kiss to her head and she leaned into him.

"She looks like you pretty boy." Morgan looked at the young doctor. He smiled

Garcia nodded in agreement,"yeah Reid she has your face."

Morgan handed the little girl back to her father.

"Well let you guys be alone, congrats again guys." Morgan said as he gave JJ a kiss on the head. She smiled as Garcia came up behind him and gave her a his as her husband went to Reid and gave him a hug. Garcia than did the same.

Once they walked out, they simply gazed at their little girl.

"She's perfect." Reid whispered before placing a kiss to her tiny hat covered head.

*11 months later*

"We got a special visiter." JJ smiled as she walked into the bullpen.

Morgan and Emily turned, they smiled to see Alana in her arms. It was a Saturday and the team had been called in to fill in a lot of paperwork. Not being able to get a sitter, Reid went in while JJ stayed with the baby. But she'd gotten a text from Hotch saying she could bring the baby.

"Hey gorgeous." Morgan grinned as a took his niece in his arms.

She giggled as he kissed her cheek. JJ smiled, Morgan had become extremely close with Lanie. He was the one who gave her the nickname Lanie. Emily was next to take the child.

"Where's Reid?" JJ asked looking around

"Right here." She heard her husbands voice from behind. She smiled,"hey."

"Hey." He gave her a quick peck on the lips,"What are you-"

"Hotch said I could bring Lanie in." She cut him off, knowing what his question would be.

He nodded. He smiled as his daughter was handed to her,"Hey beautiful." He said softly,"how's my little girl?"

Since the day little Alana came home, she'd been attached to her father, and Reid with her. Everyone now knew that she'd always be daddy's little girl.

**There ya go guys! Hope you liked it! I wanna thank you guys so gave me name suggestions especially smallville83 who supported me with her middle name, and luzydeath for all of her wonderful ideas with the names! Even though I didn't use one of the ones you suggested you did help me a lot so thank you guys so much! **


End file.
